Advancements in technology have enabled factory applications to become partially or completely automated. For example, applications that once required workers to put themselves proximate to heavy machinery and other various hazardous conditions can now be completed at a safe distance from such hazards. Further, imperfections associated with human action have been minimized through employment of highly precise machines. Many of these factory devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases that are accessible by system/process/project managers on a factory floor. For instance, sensors can detect a number of times a particular machine has completed an operation given a set amount of time. Further, sensors can deliver data to a processing unit relating to system alarms. Thus, a factory automation system can review collected data and automatically and/or semi-automatically schedule maintenance of a device, replacement of a device, and other various procedures that relate to automating a process.
It is often impractical for businesses, however, to implement cutting-edge technology within their factory automation system. In other words, it is not profitable for manufacturing companies to replace existing automation devices and/or systems that, while not on the cutting edge of technology, still effectively perform their assigned tasks. These older systems/devices are commonly referred to as legacy devices and systems. While these legacy systems can perform specific tasks such as data collection and relay, continued use of such systems is associated with several deficiencies. One particular exemplary deficiency is that several of these legacy systems/devices are not associated with sufficient security. Specifically, as legacy devices and/or systems are often optimized for particular tasks, they lack capabilities to house integral security features.
Compromising security with respect to legacy devices to maintain cost of production, however, can lead to catastrophic results. For one particular example, legacy systems and/or devices can be employed in connection with generating a pharmaceutical product, food product, or other ingestible product. If security of the manufacturing system were not an issue, the legacy systems could be implemented to perfectly generate the ingestible product according to a recipe (absent maintenance issues). However, in a time of increased threats of terrorism, security relating to such legacy systems still in use is of utmost importance. For instance, an automation controller can be optimized to control a mixing operation related to a particular pharmaceutical, but lack integral security features. Due to this lack of security, an operator or maintenance person may accidentally or maliciously alter the mixing operation to render the pharmaceutical harmful to those who depend upon such pharmaceutical. In another example, a software module can be employed to alter a recipe and procedure implemented in an automation controller.
To render these legacy systems more secure, security can be embedded within such devices. However, such embedded security will not be completed for a substantial period of time, due to expenses associated with modifying the devices to include integral security procedures, adding hardware for such security procedures, locating designers experienced with security design, etc. Further, there has been no agreement as to security standards that are to be employed with respect to legacy systems/devices. Thus, there currently exists no mechanism to quickly enhance security with respect to factory automation systems/devices that are still utilized in association with manufacturing.
In view of at least the above, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology for quickly, efficiently, and inexpensively enhancing security with respect to legacy systems/devices within a factory automation environment.